Sedation of the Seven Sins
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: Insanity. Beasts. The world. What more could a warped teenager want? Oh yeah, to protect his lover from harm and he's not doing a great job. OC story fully and I own the characters. If you want your character in as an officer just create a profile with the names etc and see if you are accepted.


**Right OC story. It's not a goody two shoes one, so no flaming if you think so. Just enjoy and review.**

* * *

His mind was constantly being drugged, 24/7, tranquilisers darting in to the small of his back every so often to keep the beast sedated and shackled. It had to be this way ever since _she _was taken away from him by his worst enemy. Himself. He had nearly murdered the dear girl he had held close to him from a previous battle and his anger was beginning to take it's toll on the twisted male's sanity - one of the seven deadly sins broken and lust also being added to the mix... That meant five more sins and the creature within him would be free to roam and destroy all in it's path. Except the abomination had no physical form - It dwelled in his head. _His_ darkness.

* * *

Three months ago, Syrus had been a normal teenager - taking courses at university and had a girlfriend. Both virgins. The male had jet black hair and frost glazed eyes which shone like diamonds in the light of the Sun. He had a strong yet feminine jaw and a tall yet thin frame. And hadn't a care in the world. So when Syrus did get dragged off to unknown places across the globe, the warfare and murder, it went straight to his head. All that pressure bottled up in his temple and he grew hateful and greedy, making it impossible for Alicia - the girl of his dreams - to get through to him. The world became Syrus' experiment. And the world would shiver when it began.

One month ago, Alicia became severely hurt under her boyfriend's arm during a battle in Russia. Syrus had been caught experimenting on young children, injecting them with fluids that made their faces swell and deform, then killing them because it wasn't the result that the twisted teenager had expected. Russian S.W.A.T. teams had been called out to capture Syrus but had no luck when he engaged them, with weapons five times more powerful than that of the entire planet's - putting the nukes down as the most dangerous weapon as a result. After the Russians had opened fire, the teenage female stepped out and was immediately shot in the shoulder and in the knee. That was enough to rile the mental man to destroy all in his sight, running out and bombing the lot of them. He therefore evaded capture and left his mortally wounded girlfriend in the care of the FBI to prevent any more harm coming to Alicia due to him.

Two days ago, he eventually was captured, but the FBI failed to halt his actions of injecting a cloudy purple solution in to his flesh. He is now chained up and sedated every four hours and is locked up in the highest security facilities to prevent any means of escape. Meanwhile Alicia is on the road to recovery in HQ.

* * *

A bright haired female, dressed in black, clad leather was scouring through the files of the deranged teenager aptly named Syrus. Her forehead often wrinkled as she frowned at the hidden contents of the files, her mind constantly searching for essential information on this boy. Alicia, now working as a secret FBI agent, had fully recovered physically, but she still seemed mentally scarred by the horrors of what had happened to her beloved. She hadn't noticed that one of the senior officers stood tall behind her as a solemn tear slowly streaked down her cheek.

"Alicia. You know not to go looking at the hidden files..."

She whirled around, clutching the file to her chest as if she were a toddler.

"But. I need to know more about what he injected into himself! Sir..."

"Look, we don't know for sure, but our researchers say his cells are mutating at an incredible rate due to reactions of anger and hate."

"Sir, before I was wounded, Syrus spoke of the Seven Sins. He said two of them are broken and he will be free... But I don't quite understand what he means." Alicia sighed.

"We have but to find out."

They saluted and parted ways.

* * *

**Shadow: I hope that wasn't too shoddy for my first full OC story. I hope you review and have enjoyed reading the first chapter.**

**Syrus: Yeah, right.  
**

**Shadow: Alicia, did he take more of that stuff? Alicia? -Looks at Syrus- You tied her up again didn't you.  
**

**Syrus: -He nods insanely-  
**

**Alicia: _Mmmmph!_  
**

**Syrus: I think she told our non-existnent readers to review...  
**

**Shadow: You have to be so depressing don't you. Ah well, night guys!  
**


End file.
